1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a replacement apparatus for an optical element arranged between two adjacent optical elements in a lithography objective. Furthermore, the invention relates to a lithography objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lithography objectives are known in which the last optical element, that is to say the one located closest to the wafer to be exposed, is replaceable.
Furthermore, projection objectives exist in which lens barrels are held in a support structure and can be replaced in their entirety. In order to make this possible, it is necessary to break down the entire structure of the objective.
With regard to the prior art relating to the invention, reference is made to the documents US 2002/0167740 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,106 B1.
If the optical elements within a lithography objective, such as lenses or mirrors, for example, change over the course of time and impair the performance of the objective in such a way that the intended lifetime of the same cannot be achieved, it should be possible to remove an appropriately selected optical element within the objective and, for this, to insert a new, appropriately machined optical element, which compensates for the imaging errors of, the other optical elements. The known procedures and apparatus for replacing the last optical element are not suitable for this purpose, however.